


The Turducken

by KamemylTeaSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Ficlet, I’m not sorry, Original Characters - Freeform, Thanksgiving, vegeta no, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamemylTeaSaiyan/pseuds/KamemylTeaSaiyan
Summary: Kamemyl and Mache ruin thanksgiving.Vegeta and Trunks help.





	The Turducken

“You stuffed a what inside a what inside of a turkey?” 

Mache stared, perplexed at Bulma as the heiress sighed, rubbing her temple.

”Basically, a turducken is an unholy abomination that is created by stuffing a chicken into a duck, and then inserting both birds into a turkey.” Bulma took in a deep breath before continuing, “But... since we’re expecting five full-blooded Saiyans with  Saiyan-size appetites at this feast, we’re going to need multiple of these abominations to feed you pigs.”

Mache growled at that, Bulma stepped back discreetly, laughing nervously when Kamemyl suddenly spoke, distracting Mache just enough to spare Bulma her wrath.

”A chicken, inside a duck... inside a turkey.” She murmured, thoughtful as she distractedly bent a fork heated enough using ki to be malleable an uneven triangle. “Maybe...” the Saiyan suddenly slammed the fork down on the table, knocking back the chair she had been seated on with the suddenness of the movement as she stood with a determined look in her eyes.

”That’s not taking it far enough!” 

“Oh gods,” Bulma suddenly regretted everything in this moment, having lived with and known Saiyans long enough to know exactly where this was going.

”Personally, I don’t think ‘Paula Deen’ took this recipe far enough.” Vegeta and Trunks had appeared at this point, drawn in by the commotion.

”Why stop at the turkey? I say you take the turkey and put it inside an, an... ostrich!”

”OK, I’m gonna stop you there-“

”No, let her finish. I think she’s on to something.” Mache asserted.

”It shouldn’t stop there, either! Next put the ostrich inside a- inside a... shit, what’s bigger than an ostrich...?”

”Giant octopus!”

”TRUNKS, NO-“

”Odd combination, I love it!” Kamemyl grinned at Trunks even as Bulma looked at her son with horror. “Alright, what’s next?”

”I suggest dinosaurs as the next step.” Vegeta smirked at the glare Bulma threw in his direction. “Start with a triceratops and work our way up from there.” 

“I’m done with you people, I’m getting sick just listening to you heathens.” The heiress stalked away feeling betrayed with the beginnings of a headache as the three and a half Saiyans carried on animatedly. Distantly, she could hear a fifth voice suddenly jump in.

”Hey guys! What’cha talking about?”

”HOLY SHIT-“

”OW!”

Bulma stifled a laugh at the sound of a chair being thrown and Kamemyl’s very confused and alarmed screaming at Goku’s sudden appearance.


End file.
